Watch me like a runaway
by crytearofsilver
Summary: Bella and Jacob do runaway in New Moon. But staying on track wasnt something bella was very skilled in. I make no claims to originalty.


**Okay, so I've officially flew off the handle. Now not only am I reading fan fiction I'm writing it ahhhhhh. Please help me ive gone crazy.**

**Ok so this is my first fan fiction in like two years soooo.**

**Alright here we go.**

**Fandom: Twilight**

**Pairing: Bella/Jacob **

**Universe: New Moon A/U Bella and Jacob did run away.**

"_No, Jake," I moaned. "What if we ran away? Just you and me. What if left home, and left Sam behind?"_

"_It's not something I can run away from, Bella," he whispered. "I would run with you, though if I could."_

"You can Jake, you can" I pleaded. "Please Jake come away with me" I begged him climb over burying my head in the crook of his neck. I was surprised the tears falling from my eyes didn't turn to steam as they hit his burning skin.

"Bella, please" he begged, for what I did not know, as he buried his face in my hair positioning me on his lap as he did so. I fought back the sobs as he fought the urge to bolt out the door. I held onto to his shoulders as we shook, do to him.

"Let's go now give me ten minutes please" I begged in a desperate whisper.

I glanced up to see his torn expression. The slight nod he gave was enough for me. I jumped up off the bed rushing around in frenzy, throwing glances back at Jake making sure he hadn't jolted off yet; I kept a list in my mind of what I needed to put in my bag. I marked it off as I stuffed a handful of underwear and bras, t-shirts, jeans and shorts, a hoddie. I zipped the bag quickly turning back around. I grabbed jakes hand in an attempt to pull him up. It seemed to take a moment for him to realize what I was attempting to do. I saw through the smile he gave me as he stood up. I felt a twinge in the pit of my stomach at the fakeness. I threw the note I had written to Charlie on the desk as I started towards the door. I was surprised when Jake stopped me before I opened the door.

"We'll go out the window" he said. I could hear the strain in his voice as he spoke. Fear ran through me at the thought of jumping threw the window.

"Don't worry, I wont let you get hurt" he said easing my concern, before the guilt replaced it. He wasn't supposed to be soothing me. It was wrong. I didn't deserve it. My thoughts washed away as wrapped his warm arms around me so he was carrying me bridal style. He positioned me so I could wrap my arms around his neck after checking to make sure I was hanging on tight enough he stepped on my window sill in a firm crouch. I closed my eyes as air rushed past my face, both of our arms tightening me to him. He jogged over to the truck depositing me in front of it there was still a mask on his face. As I pushed him towards the passenger side door waiting until he was inside to push it closed. My muscles ached as I climbed inside to start the truck. The grumble of the engine rang in my ears as I drove away.

We drive for five more hours before stopping at a hotel so dirty I can see the grim but I'm too tired to care. He collapsed onto his bed without a thought a soon as we were in the room. I climbed into my separate bed falling into an empty sleep. The next morning she doesn't see him in the other bed and feels a panic run through her bones before she hears the sound of water running. When he walks out in a towel before grabbing his shorts she detriments that he needs a shirt, desperately.

A few days later she wakes herself up screaming. He's sitting above her a look of pure panic on his face begging her to tell him what to do. She tells him it's just a nightmare as he wipes tears off her face. He shakes his head before climbing in bed with her. She refuses to admit the way his arms feel around her. She doesn't have anymore nightmares that night.

Her heart still aches for something it never had on rainy days when he falls asleep as she drives.

Days pass, they drive, she enjoys the look on his face as he drives through the mountains even though it makes her feel sick, they eat at greasy restrants, sleep in grimy hotels. The monotony sets in her bones with a sort of peace about it.

They sleep in the same bed if she has bad dreams, or wakes during the night. She's discovered a liking for coffee she never had before because she's discovered she can't operate without it, she learned this after nearly falling asleep behind the wheel one day he barely manages to stop them from crashing into a tree. He moves her into to the passenger seat and wont let her drive for the next four day.

They get rear ended one day in the parking lot of a gas station and Jake spends the next four hours straightening the tail pipe so gas doesn't fill the car and kill them. Bella feels guilty as she falls asleep in the car as he does so and has a miny panic attack apologizing to him as he climbs back into the car. Her breathing erratic and rough. He runs his hands through her hair hold her to him as she gets her barrings her legs are spread over his lap his hands pressing her chest into his. Once shes back in control. She realizes the postion they're in. Every breath he takes presses him into her. The pool of wetness in her panties surprises her she quickly climbs off him starting the car. The look on his face says he know.


End file.
